


A Desert's Tale

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Arabian Nights style tale</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Desert's Tale

And though the desert winds howled like a thousand djinn, the beleaguered son of the sultan took himself deep into the sands, seeking his fortune and escape from the pursuits of daughters of the sheiks.

And as he rode, he grew tired, until he took his rest at an oasis. Laying his head upon a stone, his camel beside him, he dreamed dreams of strange magiks. A mighty djinn, green of skin and pointed of countenance offered him the choice of man. Wealth and power, or love and honor.

The prince, dark of hair and light of eye, gave to his heart, and chose the honor and love.

Upon his waking, the djinn waited, and told him they would never part, but that the prince would have his heart's wish.


End file.
